


Embroidery

by Aloe_kun



Category: Bleach
Genre: Embroidery, Football | Soccer, High School, Keigo is only mentioned for like a second, Lunch, M/M, Napping, Never thought I'd get back into Bleach but here I am I guess, One Shot, Pining, Rooftops, Sewing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloe_kun/pseuds/Aloe_kun
Summary: A Quincy and an extremely tired Soul Reaper spend their lunch break together.





	Embroidery

"Ichigo, you look exhausted."   
  
The quincy looked up from his embroidery to look at Ichigo with icy blue eyes, who had just finished eating -slower than usual- and was shoving his empty bento box back into his schoolbag. School satchel? Whatever. He raised an orange eyebrow at him as he sat back up semi straight, stifling a yawn behind his hand.   
  
"Eh?"  
  
Uryu sighed heavily, shaking his head and pushing his glasses up his nose. "You didn't even hear me... I said you look tired. I'm getting tired just looking at you."   
  
"Yeah, I guess." Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck. "I was up late."   
  
"Hollows?"   
  
"Nah, studying. For that test we had today. Wonder how I did..."  
  
Uryu finished putting detail into a flower in his work, casting off and pulling out a different colour of thread, easily threading the needle and beginning anew. He heard a quiet remark on how it was unfair he was so good at it from next to him, but elected to ignore it.   
  
"You probably did fine. You're nothing if not the dark horse of the class" He assured. "In any case, if you're tired, you should take a nap. We still have..." Uryu glanced at his watch, not even pausing in his embroidery. "About half an hour of lunch left."   
  
He wasn't a fan of the longer lunchtimes put in place recently. The measure was courtesy of a group of girls staging a 'protest' of sorts outside the principle's office saying they were too short. Typical of them, especially Orihime, who he'd heard was the leader of that group. Without any particular interest in the sports -normally football- Keigo and the others typically ran off to play after eating, he often found himself at a loss for what to do, as no lunchtime clubs took his interest either. The only reason Ichigo was here talking to him on the rooftop was because he was tired and didn't feel like playing.   
  
"Nap? Here?" Kurosaki said incredulously. "Yeah, I'll just lay my head on the concrete. Good one."   
  
Uryu's eye twitched in irritation at the other's mocking. He paused in his work to look him in the face, unimpressed with his reaction. God, he was dense. Unbelievably so.   
  
"Idiot. You can lay your head in my lap."   
  
There was a silence that stretched for several seconds between the two of them as Ichigo looked at him, confused. At some point in this silence someone must have scored a goal down on the sports field, as the cheer was so loud it could be heard from where they were sitting on the roof.   
  
"...What?" Ichigo said finally.   
  
"I said you can lay your head in my-"   
  
"Yeah, yeah, I heard you." Ichigo cut through the air in front of him with his hand. "I just... What? Would you seriously not mind that?"  
  
"Why should I?" Uryu questioned.   
  
"Well..." Ichigo looked as though he was thinking hard for a second, but gave up and shrugged. "Y'know what? Whatever."   
  
Ichigo shuffled a little closer, then flopped down with a huff, his head making a muffled sort of thud as it made contact with the Quincy's thigh. Uryu would've preferred he didn't do it so forcefully, it hurt a little. Once he'd settled comfortably and his movement was no longer threatening to jog Uryu's hand he returned to his embroidery.   
  
"Comfortable, are we?" He asked sarcastically.   
  
"Shuddup."   
  
Uryu laughed a little before returning his focus to the task at hand, but continually glanced at the head in his lap. He blamed the distraction on the ridiculously bright colour of his hair, which he had to resist the sudden urge to run his fingers through. He kept his eyes on the embroidery.   
  
At some point he realised he'd been watching him, hands still rather than working away as they should be. Ichigo's breathing seemed to have evened out, slow and deep. Had he really fallen asleep? It wouldn't be difficult, now he thought about it. The midday sun was warm and they  _had_ just eaten. Sleeping after meals was common in Mexico, they'd learnt that in Geography recently, it was called a... Siesta, if he remembered right. The thought of Ichigo in a sombrero came to mind, and he suppressed a laugh.   
  
Another loud cheer emanated from below, louder than the last. It made sense in a way, lunchbreak wasn't too long from finishing and the game would be nearly drawing to a close, so it was likely getting more intense. The cheer was even loud enough to disturb Kurosaki, who stirred slightly and groaned. Uryu, without much thought, reached out to stroke his hair gently.   
  
"Go back to sleep." He soothed, fingers twining through orange locks. "Break isn't over yet."   
  
It seemed to work. Ichigo settled before long, leaving him free to continue with his embroidery until the last few minutes of break approached all too soon. He cast off for the last time that day and set about packing away his needles and thread, organising them with ease into their container and clipping it shut, slotting it back into his well organised bag. Once he'd done all that, he checked his watch again. Only a handful of minutes until the bell. He should wake Ichigo up.  
  
"Hey." He shook the soul reaper's shoulder. "Time to get up."   
  
It took a few seconds of this until Ichigo finally stirred, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes. He stood up with a stretch and a yawn, before picking up his bag and slinging it over his right shoulder.   
  
"Thanks, Uryu." He said, looking down at him. "M'feeling pretty good now."   
  
"It's not a problem." The quincy assured, picking up his own bag and going to stand. However, when he stood up straight his right leg, the one Ichigo had leant on, suddenly gave out under him, forcing him to learn heavily against the wall behind him to avoid a fall.   
  
"Woah, are you ok?" Ichigo fussed.  
  
"My leg is numb, idiot."  
  
There was a short, awkward silence that was suddenly broken by the sound of the end of lunch bell ringing out across campus. Uryu was shaking his foot a little in an attempt to get the blood flowing again.   
  
"Do you... Want to lean on me on the way to class?"   
  
"Yes, please."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at titles, can you tell?


End file.
